War Blood Sunflowers and Chocolate
by Pinksoccerfish
Summary: First time really posting a fanfic I'm trying really hard to complete. I hope you all like it! Just warning you I will be using human names more often than not and there will be other characters included that are just normal humans and there will also be nyotalia characters involved. If there are errors in any way please let me know and don't forget to tell me what you think. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Our world has been plagued by war for more than a decade. Neither side willing to give in to the other. One side fights for patriotism the other out of duty and respect. This is my story. A story that started before the war even began. It's my fault this war got started. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and even though every bone in my body says quit I keep fighting. With everything I have. Even though we've lost so much in this war. Even though my own arm was lost in the process I keep pushing. Because I have to. It's the only way to save my people and save the world from slavery. To save the man who has never truly been the same since the loss of his brother. I cannot rest until he is saved. Until he finally allows himself to cry over his loss. The loss that I created. Ever since then the days have been blurred together and have been hard for me to differentiate from the other but today is different. Today we discovered something that may help us break through so it's time for me to go.

This is Vash Zwingli signing off hopefully for the very last time.  
-Year 2xxx

I rubbed the stub of my arm after I had finished writing writing a journal entry in my book. "Time to get back to work" I mumbled then gestured for my attendees to help me join my mechanical arm up to the nerves in my left arm. I felt the twinge that told me it had been fixed and sighed rubbing my temples. I needed to keep this arm intact. It's not because we're short in supplies but I'd rather not waste our precious resources just to make sure I can shoot a rifle. One of my personal guards walk in so I put my arms down and stand giving him a quick salute out of respect. I doubt like having personal guards watching over me night and day but since I was the leader of the resistance and there has been many attempts on my life I reluctantly accepted. "What is it soldier?"  
The soldier saluted then spoke "Commander. General Chad and Major Kira are here as you requested."  
"Good good send them in please" The soldier nodded and saluted again before leaving. Not long after he saw the faces of his two closest friends in this war standing at attention before me. I smiled and gestured for them to be at ease. "I don't know how many times I will have to tell you such formalities are no longer necessary with me" Kira smirked and swished one of her long auburn braids.  
"Come on Chief we're only trying to show respect for our leader." She responds.  
I laughed at her response "Well try to show a little respect for our friendship ja? Anyways that's not why I called you here. I discovered something that may help us to break through and turn the tables on this war. For quite some time we've been playing this game of tug-of-war with the other side neither of us able to gain ground for very long. But with this we may be able to make one final big push for our side and change the outlook of this damned war. I'm going out to get it and you're coming with me." When I had finished they both gave me a look that made me think they thought I was crazy. They were both silent for awhile and when the silence was broken Chad was the first to speak.  
"You know this is stupid right? You're our leader you're not supposed to be out doing the fighting. What would we do if you died in the field?"  
I sighed rubbing my temples once again "You know as well as I don't like other people fighting for me and dying for me. I'm going to do this with it without you but it will be more likely that I come back if you came as well. I'm not worried about them killing me. Not this time" Then he thought to himself. Not like they could really kill me. Not easily anyways. We can still die if someone tries hard enough to make it happen. I learned that the hard way. I reached over to touch the remains of my left arm with my right and sighed. It was still too painful to think about the accident.  
"Well why do you want to go all of the sudden anyways?" Asked Kira, "You've been here for the bulk of this war and didn't seem interested in the field."  
"Because I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and I'm the only one who knows where to go for this."  
"Quick question. What exactly are we going out for anyways?" Asked Chad. At that I stiffened.  
"You'll know when we get there.." I said quietly. They both gave me a funny look at that but they didn't question me. One of the good things about good friends. They trust you when you decide you don't want to talk about something right away.  
"Alright then.." Chad said slinging his rifle over his shoulder, "Tell us what you want us to do."  
"You will protect me as I go after what may change the war for the better. I trust both of you with my life so I have no doubts that the two of you are perfect for the job" I said. They were both still curious about what it was they were supposed to be doing but I left them in the dark. They didn't need to know just yet. Just like how I have yet to tell them about my flashbacks that had been happening more and more frequently because it had yet to hinder my performance any. All it did was make me space out for a moment or two. They are of some of my least favorite memories during the war but I lived through them once so why not again? It's not like I sing know what's causing them. It was obvious the same diseased part of my mind that ended up killing Matthew is causing this as well to bring my down even further. I'd hate to see what happened when they did hinder me to I was better off sitting in my tent. That would torture me to no end.  
"So, shall we get moving?" I said. They both nodded and saluted again.  
"We follow your orders sir." Said Kira. I looked between the Lily white Major and the chocolate skinned General and nodded.  
"Then let's move out." I ordered then waited for them to leave before putting on my jacket and gloves. I hate when people see my left arm so I try to keep it covered as much as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally arrived at the small island in the Caribbean both Kira and Chad were as nervous as jumping beans. This area was territory of our enemy so it was understandable their concern but most people here didn't care about the outcome of the war so they would not be likely to inform the soldiers around of our presence. Not that it mattered because they actually knew we were coming anyways. I walked to the rendezvous point and looked around. We were the first to arrive it appeared. I want sure if that was good or bad just yet but I was hoping he didn't back down on our meeting here. Chad grew more and more nervous the more they stood still.  
"Um Commander? What exactly are we waiting for?" Asked Chad.  
"Something, it shouldn't be long now." I responded. Sure enough I was right. Not long after I saw a group of soldiers being led by a man with a cowlick. I looked closely at his expression as he approached ignoring the warnings of the two I brought with me since they didn't know that this was arranged. As I continued to look at his face I noticed his angry withdrawn expression was still going strong. If anything it had gotten worse since the last time I had a chance to see him. I sighed putting my arms at my side waiting for him to finish closing the distance. Finally I stood face to face with America aka Alfred F Jones.  
Neither of us spoke at first then I began the conversation. "So..." I started before I was interrupted by him.  
"Don't. Don't you even start. You've caused enough damage I don't want to listen to your silver tongue."  
I paused for a moment. "If that's how you felt then why did you come?"  
"To tell you that I won't quit until I have your head on a silver platter. You killed my little brother and for that you will pay." He answered.  
"If that's how you felt why did you agree to come in the first place. You also could've easily killed me like.." I stopped and touched my nub of an arm. Still couldn't say it. The accident was too horrific for me to speak of. Not long after I felt a slight pressure in my head. No not now... I thought to myself. Not while I was standing in front of him! Someone who wished for my death! I felt the flashback starting to build on my subconscious and gripped my head with my right hand to try forcing it back. It seemed to be working but Alfred started getting restless at what I was doing thinking something else was happening on the contours of my mind.  
"Oh no you don't. Not this time!" He yelled then gestured for his personal guards to attack the three of us. Chad then grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.  
"Looks like we overstayed our welcome. Time to get going" said Chad. I looked at him still trying to keep my own memories at bay and nodded. It was indeed time to go. I turned around following after Chad and Kira turning the corner right when bullets rained at our backs. It was that moment I fully realized how stupid this idea was. I knew this was never going to work yet I attempted anyways. Probably because I have a death wish already and I hoped to be put out of my misery. I was even stupid enough to get my friends involved. I ducked under the shelter of a door frame as more bullets rained down on us as more of the soldiers on this island learned of our presence there. I looked at the faces of my friends. If they died here I would never be able to forgive myself. I grunted and pulled out my pistol and started shooting down the snipers I could see on the rooftops then looked to Chad and Kira.  
"Come on if we're going to survive this we need to keep moving!" I shouted to them. They both nodded and started towards the docks where our little motor boat was moored to get back to safer waters. Bullets kept raining from all directions as we ran nearly getting hit at every turn before we finally made it to the boat.  
"Come on keep moving!"I yelled at them since they had fallen behind as I jumped into the boat. Chad made it easily then Kira was on his tail when she was hit by a stray bullet.  
"Ah!" She helped in pain falling into the boat.  
"No Kira!" I quickly say before pulling her in then looking to Chad "What are you waiting for move this tin can!" He needed no more convincing and started up the boat heading back to the ship.  
"It'll be okay don't you die on me." I said more to myself than anyone else. I stare at her wound near her stomach and begin to patch it up with what materials he had with him. "Just for now. I'll fix you up right when we get there." She just nodded and kept quiet the entire time we were zooming to the navy ship. When we finally arrived I got her up first and into the infirmary. I paced in front of the door until I was finally informed she was alright. I sighed in relief then noticed Chad walking towards him with a less than pleased look on his face.  
"So that was your plan? Going out on a suicide mission nearly getting us killed?" He asked.  
"That wasn't my intention I swear I thought maybe I could finally get him to stop being so... I was wrong. I just haven't been the same since my little sister passed. So my subconscious threw me into a mission that seemed just at the time but I was so wrong. I'm sorry" I responded in a quiet voice, "So sorry."  
His gaze softened at the response. "Alright.. I'll leave you alone then." Slowly I nodded in response and he saluted before turning to leave. I vowed never to put my friends in that position again. If I ever chose to go on a mission like that again I'd do it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

We took our time getting back unlike when we went to leave because of Kira's injury. When we finally arrived I decided to go out on my own for awhile to think in things. Neither one of them objected to the idea since they were both slightly irritated with my decision to go down there so I walked alone. I spent the entire walk thinking back on my actions.  
"I really am an idiot." I said quietly to myself. My walk continued until I had stumbled upon the remains of an old tree that I knew quite well. I stared at the stump for awhile feeling my body begin to shake.  
"L-Lili.." I croaked out before collapsing onto my knees at the base of the tree letting out a few small tears feeling the tell-tale pressure that meant I would be reliving pieces of my past. I didn't bother to fight it this time allowing the old memory to replay with a certain vivid quality that made it feel so real...  
"Big bruder~" Said Lili skipping up to me, "Big bruder I made you something!" She smiled holding out a box containing cookies of all different kinds. She knew I liked them so the thought put a smile on my face. The thought was quickly put to rest since she and I both knew she wasn't supposed to be here at the training ground.  
"Lili I thank you for the food but you know you're not supposed to be up here. It's dangerous you could get hurt." I said to her in a semi soft but stern voice. She looked down slightly putting her box of cookies down.  
"I just wanted to merge you feel better big bruder. You look so sad because of the war so I wanted to make you smile," she said quietly.  
I sighed and patted her head. "It's alright. Just don't do it again okay? If you died by coming to see me out here I don't know what I'd do." She kept her head down and just nodded.  
"I know bruder. I was just trying to help," she continued to speak quietly.  
Slowly I frowned and nodded. "Ja I know Lili. I forgive you." She finally looked up as I said those words smiling at me.  
"Danke big bruder," she said leaning kissing my cheek and making me blush. Not long after that everything went wrong. Off in the distance gunfire could be heard so I turned towards it frowning.  
"What's going on over there?" I asked with a questioning look putting my arm around her.  
"Big bruder," Lili said with a frown, "I'm fine." My head turns in her direction as I let out a sigh.  
"Ja ja I'm sorry. Let's get back alright? I'll feel better once you're safe and sound back home," I said slowly starting to walk towards the house. Not moments later I felt a shove against my back and fell to the ground. Not sure what to make of what had occurred I turned back to where Lili was standing and she wasn't even looking at me.  
"Lili?" She continued to be unresponsive so I looked up to see what she had saw just in time to see something coming down on her that looked explosive. I jumped up reaching my arm out to her hoping to reach her in time even though the bomb was so close. Not but a moment later it exploded. I felt searing pain on my arm and practically everywhere else. The pain in my arm was the most prominent to the point that I couldn't feel my arm anymore. Or maybe it wasn't there at all. I looked back to where Lili was standing just a moment ago trying to see through the smoke and debri that was flying around.  
"L-Lili?" I called out even though I could hardly hear my own voice from the explosion messing with my hearing. I squinted hoping to see my sister in the fray but all I could see was blood. So much blood. If it was all mine I sound be dead now so she was obviously hit but there was so much and I couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Lili!" I croaked out again but got no response. I looked down at myself as the smoke cleared seeing more blood and guts on myself. Finally the realization of my situation became clear. My heart stopped for what seemed like minutes and I yelled at the top of my lungs until my voice was hoarse. My little sister was dead. She's dead. Why her instead of me? Why? Why? Wh-...  
My flashback was over suddenly when I was bumped into by a terrified young girl. I began to frown and touched her shoulder.  
"Are... You alright?" I asked my voice still shaken from the memory I had just endured. All she did was shake on my lap.  
"H-help me... Please.. They're after me," she stammered. I was just about to ask her what she meant when my question was answered for me. Two soldiers appeared moments later approaching me and the girl.  
"Hand her over and we won't have to kill you," said one of the guards.  
"Hmm... Tempting offer. I wouldn't mind dying but I think I'll just kill you instead," I responded pulling my guns quicker than either of them could react shooting them in the head with a steely glare then holstered the weapons.  
"T-thank you... Thank you for saving me," she croaked out.  
"Miss... Are you alright? What's your name?" I asked quickly since she looked ready to pass out.  
Immediately she nodded and answered, "My name... Anya." Moments later she was out like a light.


End file.
